Getting what you want
by heyalove8713
Summary: JUST A ONE SHOT TO KEEP ME FRESH. SET SEASON 3 AFTER RUN THE WORLD IS FILMED. SMUT BE FOREWARNED, WITH ANGST AND ROMANCE. HEYA, RPF IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ. DOESNT FOLLOW IWAY STORY LINE. POSSIBLE MULTI FIC IF YOU WANT MORE...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO WONDERFUL READERS; I WAS TALKING TO MY BEST FRIEND CRAZYFORNAYA AND SHE REALLY WANTED TO READ A ONE SHOT THAT WAS SET AFTER RUN THE WORLD, SO I DID IT FOR HER, IT'S A SUMTTY/ANGSTY/ROMANCE STORY, AND I HOPE YOU LOVE. **

**IT'S A ONE SHOT BUT THERE IS A POSSIBILTY FOR EXSPANSION IF YOU WANT IT. SO LET ME KNOW. **

**I AM NOT ABANDONING IWAY, I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING ELSE FOR A MOMENT, BUT I WILL UPDATE IWAY ASAP. PROMISE. **

**SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY VERY BEST FRIEND, THIS ONE IS FOR YOUR BESTEST, I HOPE YOU LIKE… LOVE YA.**

**I DON'T KNOW HEYA OR OWN ANYTHING GLEE. **

**ENJOY!**

**AND MY GORGEOUS WIFE, THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST DAMN BETA EVER IN THE WORLD, YOUR AMAZING AND BEING YOUR WIFE IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME. LOVE YOU!  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.

"That's a wrap!" Ryan hollers and the crowd of girls disburses from the auditorium. "Hemo, I need you."

_That makes two of us _I think.

We just wrapped Heather's solo 'Run the World' I watch as she skips over to him and they talk for a moment and I can't help but stare at her. My best friend and I have been well… closer than normal.

"You're mouth is open," Kevin says as he walks by.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, though clearly I do.

"Uh huh surrrrre" He says and keeps walking.

It all started a couple months ago. She made the fist move which came out of left field but I couldn't say that I didn't see her that way. I did… I just didn't know she felt that way about me. She had Taylor; I almost vomit when I think his name.

Heather bounces back, snapping me out of my daze. "You look hot," I whisper. She is wearing a little, tiny black leather skirt and a jersey tied up so you can see her perfect, amazing stomach. I pull her into a hug; I really just want to feel her body pressed against me again.

"Thanks baby," she whispers in my ear. "My trailer in fifteen minutes… I get goose bumps instantly "I got to go to the Tin Shed now, see you soon." She squeezed my hand.

"Okay, sounds good," I smile and watch her walk away, when I can't see her anymore I reach in my pocket and pull my cell out to text the one person who knows what's going on.

To Di: MY TRAILER NOW!

Within seconds we are both arriving at my trailer. "What?" Dianna asks.

"I am freaking out!"

"What did _she _do now?" Di rolls her eyes, she wasn't the biggest fan of what's been going on with us.

"She wants me to meet her in her trailer in ten minutes... and she is in that little black skirt…"

"Did she end things with Tay?" her eyebrow raised.

"No, not yet…" I sigh.

"Well I thought we agreed that it wasn't a good idea for you to give her your goodies while she was still with him?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "did you just stay goodies?"

"Seriously though Naya, I just don't want you to get hurt it's not fair to you that she is with him and still messing around with you, it's not just sex to you and I know that."

"Di, I need her, I haven't had her in weeks, and I don't want to mess anything up right now."

"I just don't think it's healthy for either of you to-"

I can feel myself getting frustrated and I know a lot of it has to do with the fact that she is probably right. I need to get to Heather I don't want to do this now. "I got to go" I say and stand up.

"Don't be mad," she says.

"I am not mad, I just gotta go. I'll see you in a little while."

I leave and don't look back because I don't want to see the disappointed look on her face; but I need to go, I need Heather and I'm not going to let anyone stop this. It had been two weeks since I'd last felt her touch outside of work, and I was craving her body and I didn't want to fast anymore.

I get to her trailer and knock and when she doesn't answer I just go in. I sit on her couch my body is freaking out; I look down at my knee and watch it bounce up and down involuntarily. I hear her voice and I get chills. "I will see you after lunch" she says, I have no clue to whom she is talking. I watch the handle turn from the inside and she steps in. I am glad to see that she is still wearing that sexy outfit.

"Hi," she says in barely a whisper.

"Hey," I smile nervously, why the hell am I nervous…

"You okay?" she sits down next to me. I just nod. "Baby what?" She grabs my hand.

The term baby is like a knife to my gut, knowing that she is still someone else's 'baby.'

"Nothing" I try my best to shake this. I need her.

"Well I have something to tell you," she smiles. "Well, maybe I will just show you."

She pulls her shirt over her head, revealing her flawless body. I want to reach out and touch her, let my lips get reacquainted with her body, but for some reason my brain won't let me.

She climbs on top of me straddling me now and buries her head into my neck. She whispers in my ear, "It's you I want. Not Taylor; its over with him."

My brain takes a slight second to digest what she just told me, but as soon as it does it's like an instant green light. I lay her back on the couch and let my lips meet hers. My hands run up her body, touching every inch of her, and then I let my hands play with her hair, knowing this drives her crazy. Hearing her moan underneath me is amazing, I focus on her boobs, flicking her nipple with my tongue. She moans louder underneath me, I place a finger over her lips reminding her to be quiet; we are in a trailer after all. Then I giggle a little at the thought of Heather actually being quiet during sex, hilarious.

"What are you doing?" she asks because I stopped in la-la land.

"Sorry," I snap out of it quickly returning to her body.

"God I have missed you." She breathes "I need you!"

"Patience baby" I smirk at her, I want to relish in every inch of her body. It is like reuniting with a long lost friend. I want to take in every moment.

"Patience is hard when I haven't had you in two weeks."

"Please," I say.

She lays back and lets me go back to exploring her body. I leave her breasts for a second and kiss downwards towards her stomach, Heather squeezes her legs together as if she is trying to keep me out, but I know that is the last thing she wants… obviously. I am enjoying myself probably a little too much. Heather is squirming with anticipation below me, I open her legs up and let my hand move at her core, she is soaked.

"Wow," I smile.

"Did you expect anything less?" She winks, just as I am about to let my hand enter her core someone knocks on the door. I freeze and stare at the door.

"Its locked," she mouths.

I still don't move.

"It's fine. They'll go away," she whispers barely audible.

"Heather, Nay, are you in there?" It's Zach.

"Shit," I breathe. You have got to be kidding me right now.

"He'll go away," Heather says.

"Girls, I know you don't wanna work right now but I need Heather, come on I know you're in there." Heather's cell rings.

"Damnit!" She whispers.

"That's what I thought, Heather come on I need you in the Tin Shed, stop fooling around and lets go!" he tapped the door twice and then walked away. "Five minutes he yelled as he walked away.

I sit up, "what are you doing?" Heather asks.

"You have to go to work Heath, and we can't finish in five."

She puts her hands over her face, "Can you come over tonight?"

"Nickayla has a show… I am going to Santa Barbra."

"After?"

"It goes till late, but why don't you come with, we can get a hotel room and have a nice night." It sounds amazing to me; I hope she thinks the same.

"I have dance at ten A.M…"

"We can be back by then, Santa Barbra is only two hours away…" I shrug.

"Okay" She smiles.

"Yeah?" I am a little shocked.

"Yeah. Of course, as long as I can be back for dance…"

I have to keep from throwing my hands up in the air in victory; I don't know what I am more excited about: a. tonight, or b. getting Hemo all to my self for the two hour car ride there and back.

"This is going to be amazing," I say excited then lean over to kiss her.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

"This day is dragging!" I say to Dianna as we sit off set watching Corey and Lea film.

"Only because you are waiting to go off to love land with- what is she to you exactly."

I didn't know the answer to that, "She's Hemo, my best friend."

"Right" Di says sarcastically, "Lea and I are best friends but you don't see me taking the midnight train to lady town do you?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her, I know she was sorda being a bitch, but that was funny. "Why are you so against this?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She says with a straight face.

"Well I won't get hurt, plus she ended it with him." I say not being able to hold the smile back.

"Are you sure, did she actually say that?"

"Yes" I stop, didn't she?

"You're sure?"

"Well she said she was 'done with him'" I say.

"Done with him, but did she end it already?"

"Yeah, she had to; she knew I wouldn't do… that... until she did."

"I am just saying be sure." She said watching the scene not looking at me.

"I am sure-" I start to say when I see Heather walking towards me, I loose track of my words, her hair is messily thrown up in a pony and she is in short dance shorts and a tank top, and a little sweaty. _Man she looks hot_.

"Hey" She says walking over and sitting on my lap, this is totally normal we've always been abnormally close.

"How was the Tin Shed?" Dianna asks.

"Long, had choreography to learn and then Zach needed me to help choreograph… how was filming."

"Good, San got to be an uber-bitch." I say chipper.

"Oh so just a typical day for you" Heather laughed.

"Yeah" Dianna laughed.

"Are you done for the day?" Heather asks me.

"Yeah, I have just been waiting around for you; I figured we could leave together…"

"Makes sense" Heather nods, "I'll just leave my car here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I turn to Di, "We will see you in the morning?"

"Yeah" She says with what looks like a genuine smile on her face, "Have fun girls, I love you both."

"Love you too Lady" Heather says and we turn around to leave I link my pinky with hers just like Britt and San.

"I am excited." Heather looks at my with a huge smile on her face, and as soon as we are off the lot she laces are fingers together.

I want to scream, and throw her up against the wall all at once. "Me too" I say trying to sound calm.

"Does Nickayla know I am coming?" She asks as we get into the car, "Yup and she told my mom and dad and they are syked to see you as well."

The two hour car ride up is great, we just talk and sing at the top of our lungs to music; we're almost there 'exit San Marco in 2.3 miles.' The GPS says.

"Where are we staying?" Heather asks.

"The San Marco Resort…"

"That place is amazing" Heather says, "How did you get reservations there on such short notice?"

"I have my ways" I wink, reaching over and grab her hand, it's silent for a moment, but not awkward silence, it's comfortable. "I am really glad you came," I say breaking the silence.

"Me too" Heather smiles at me, ugh her smile is amazing, my heart seriously just skips a beat.

We arrive at the hotel and head to the registration desk, "Hi I am Naya Rivera I have a reservation for tonight."

"Okay let me see here… yes… we have you here for one night, checking out tomorrow in room 229, one of our suites. Here is your key, do you need your car valeted, and bags brought up?" She asks.

"Yes, that would be nice." I say.

"Are the keys in the car?" she asks.

"They are thank you."

"You're welcome, enjoy your stay girls."

We walk away and Heather looks at me with a smile. A suite?"

"Yes, a suite" I smile. As we walk towards the elevator she grabs my hand. I look down at our hands intertwined and then look at her, "In public really?" I smile.

"No one is here…" She smiles.

I flinch a little at what she means… "Paparazzi" She says.

I nod now getting what she meant, we get off the elevator and find our room; we walk into the room and both of our jaws drop. "It's like a house" Heather says looking around at the suite we are staying in tonight.

"You're right it is like a home." For some reason all I can think about looking at this room/home is what it would be like to live with Heather. _Why is this where my head goes…? _I think to myself.

"What time is Nick's fashion show?" she asks.

"Not until seven, we have a few hours… I figured we could go to dinner before hand."

"I was thinking we could go straight to dessert…" She smirks at me.

"Oh yeah?" I raise my eyebrow.

_Why in the hell am I nervous…? _

Heather walks towards the bedroom, "are you coming?" she turns and gives me a _look, _and then removes her shirt and drops it on the floor. _Holy shit, _I think and hightail it towards her. When I get into the bedroom she is already undressed and laying on the bed. I crawl on top of her and kiss her.

"Now where did we leave off?" I say.

"I think we were right about here…" She takes my hand and places it on her core.

"Wow, you are very… wet" I smile.

"I have been since our rendezvous in my trailer."

I decide to skip the foreplay, I need her and I figure that this afternoon was foreplay enough. I sit up for a moment and rip my shirt and bra off and throw my clothes on the floor, Heather looks like a kid in a candy store, which I love; the way she looks at me ugh it's the best. I lean down and place small tender kisses from her neck to her breasts and I linger there for just a moment, then from her breasts to her bellybutton, and down to her core. I let my fingers slip inside her wet center and move around for a moment before I find her clit. She lets out a loud moan and I bask in the fact that she can be as loud as she would like here. "You like that?" I ask her knowing obviously she did.

"Yes!" She breathed, "oooh yes" She placed her hand against the headboard which pushed my fingers deeper inside of her. As I do this I look up at her, her eyes are shut tightly and she is biting her lower lip. _My god! _I think to myself. I can not believe how incredibly amazing she is. I can feel her tightening around my fingers indicating she is ready to come… as she does I continue to rub her center until she comes down from her high, and as I look at the smile on her face I am realizing that I am falling in love with my best friend.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We arrived at Nick's show and sit in the front row, it hasn't started yet but we are the last of the family to arrive, I hug my mom and dad and so does Heath I watch her converse with my mom and smile, I love that my parents love her. The lights flash three times alerting us that the show is about to begin; Heather grabs my hand as we watch the show. My sister came down the runway three times and of course looked amazing, in my opinion she was the best, but she is my baby sister of course I think that. We go back stage after the show.

"AHHH!" Nick says as we approach her.

"You did amazing baby sis!" I say hugging her.

"Thank you sissy, I am so glad you could make it!" Then she hugged Heather, "Hemo hi, its soo good to see you it has been too long!"

"It has!" Heather says, "You were awesome!"

"Thank you, a bunch of us are going to go get drinks, do you girls want to go?" Nick asks.

I want to say yes, but I know that I would much rather get back to the hotel room and ravish Heather again but I look to Hemo to let her make the decision.

"We would love to Nickayla but we better get back, we have to get up early to go back for work tomorrow." I smile at her answer, but I hope she doesn't want to sleep when we get there.

"I understand, have a great night thanks for coming! It means a lot to me." She hugged Heather.

I hug my sister goodbye "Lets get together soon yeah?"

"For sure" She says, "I will come to LA soon."

"Please!" I say, "That would be amazing."

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too sister!"

We say goodbye to my parents and then head back to the car, hand in hand. I have gotten so comfortable holding her hand out and about; it is going to suck going back to our reality.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-

The next day the alarm went off early, I open my eyes and cant help but smile, I have Heather in my arms wrapped up in the sheets.

"I like waking up with you" She says with her eyes closed.

"I didn't know you were awake…"

"I am I have been for a while, I don't want to go back." Heather says.

"Me either…" I say "It's been an amazing escape."

"That is has."

"Heather…"

"Yeah?" She says.

I hesitate, and then take a deep breath… _just say it_ I think to myself. "I think I love you…"

Nothing. Shit. I shouldn't have said it.

Heather got up and ran to the bathroom, _Shit, _I shouldn't have said anything.

I get up and walk to the bathroom, "baby, Heather… I am sorry I shouldn't have said that, I am sorry."

She opened the door, "No, Naya that's not it, I love you too… I want to be with you and this trip has been incredible, you're all I want but…"

She pauses, I give her a second but she doesn't continue…"But what" I ask, she looks terrified.

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2 (HPOV)

**_a/n: Hello, okay so it took me a while but I have CHAPTER two up. you wanted it and here it is. I enjoyed writing it, chap 2. its in HPOV I own nothing, its all made up, please enjoy, love you all. _**

_**ENJOY :) **  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Beep...Beep…Beep...Beep._ "Naya," I groan. Nothing. I open my eyes and see her side empty, "Nay?" I call; nothing again. I reach over and flip the switch on that stupid clock so it will stop, where I see a note.

_Hey love, sorry about the alarm but I knew you wouldn't wake up without one and as you know by now I am not here. Get dressed eat some breakfast, and come to the studio. Love you,_

_Naya._

I try to roll over but my protruding belly stops me. "Seriously" I say touching my stomach, "You are getting too big in there." I am almost five months pregnant and feel as big as a house, no bigger, I feel bigger than a house. I pull off the humongous white v-neck shirt I slept in and find some clothes; my go to right now: yoga pants and a tank top, the only thing that feels remotely comfortable anymore. I want to just be naked all the time, but I think society frowns on humans not wearing clothes in public. I keep telling Nay we need to move to a nudist colony but she doesn't't seem to be on board; I believe her exact words were: "Fuck no, that's uber disgusting." I can't help but smile as I think of her words. Nay and I have been together for almost four months now, though it feels like forever already. There was a major freak out moment on her part when I told her I was pregnant; granted I didn't probably pick the best time. We were in San Diego for Nickayla's show we had stayed at a hotel there and had just had a very memorable night.

_"I like waking up with you" I said with her my eyes still closed._

_"I didn't know you were awake…" I could feel her smiling._

_"I am I have been for a while, I don't want to go back."_

_"Me either…" she said "It's been an amazing escape."_

_"That is has." I couldn't keep the smile off my face._

_"Heather…" She said nervously… which made me nervous._

_"Yeah?"_

_I could tell she was hesitating, I took her hand to get her to relax a little. "I think I love you…"_

_I froze, I didn't say anything. Nothing, of course I loved her too but there was something I needed to tell her, and I was worried it was going to change her feelings. Instead of saying something, anything, I get up and run to the bathroom._

_Naya knocked on the bathroom door, "Baby, Heather… I am sorry I shouldn't have said that, I am sorry."_

_I feel bad for leaving her, and I knew I had to talk to her I opened the door, "No, Naya that's not it, I love you too… I want to be with you and this trip has been incredible, you're all I want but…"_

_"But what" she asked, she looked terrified like I was going to end it all right then and there._

_I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We had a rocky couple of weeks after that conversation, Naya was very confused and hurt, even though she knew I was with Taylor, I don't think she wanted to think about it, let alone have to start a relationship with someone about to have another person's baby. I figured it was all over to be honest until one night there was a knock on my door…

_I hadn't talked to Naya other than little texts and on set in almost twelve days days, when I was sitting at home eating Ben and Jerry's straight out of the carton when there was a knock on the door. I honestly expected it to be anyone but Naya but when I opened the door, that's who was standing on my doorstep._

"_Hi" She said._

"_Hey, wanna come in." I could tell she hesitated but she nodded and came inside, we sat on the couch, and for almost two minutes neither of us said a word._

"_I am sorry" I said breaking the silence._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Are you kidding, for…. Everything."_

"_Are you going to keep the baby?"_

_I nodded._

"_Good." She smiled._

"_Good?" I asked surprised, I didn't expect her to be happy about this._

"_Yeah, I wouldn't't want anyone else to have it… what about Taylor?" I can tell she is shuddering at his name._

"_What about him?" I ask not knowing what she is asking._

"_Well, he is the father; so are you going to be with him?"_

_The question took me totally off guard. "Did you just ask me if I am going to be with him, like in a relationship?" _

_She didn't say anything, she just nodded, her eyes looked sad and scared at the same time. _

"_You have absolutely lost your mind." _

_She shrugged, "Well I didn't know." _

"_How could you not know after that night in San Diego, and that morning when I told you I loved you?" _

_Silence. _

"_I do you know, love you." I took her hand. _

_She let out a breath that she had apparently been holding, "I love you too." She smiled. _

_I leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips, she stayed with me that night, and we haven't spent a night apart since._  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-_

I grab the keys and head out the door, Nay has been recording her own album lately so I have been spending a lot of time at the studio with her. I love watching her work, she is amazing, not to mention freaking sexy as hell when she is in the recording studio. On the way I decide to pull into the Starbucks drive threw to pick something up for Nay, myself and John who is producing this new album.

"_Hello welcome to Starbucks my name is Jordan, what can I make for you today?" _The girl with the sweet voice asks.

"Can I please get two Trenta Green iced teas un-sweetened no ice." I order for Nay, "And a venti" I look down at my belly, "Decaf caramel machiato, non-fat, upside down" I don't love that I have to get it decaf but this little alien who is invading my personal space cant have caffeine... no fun, "a caramel Frappuccino venti, and a trenta black un-sweetened no ice as well."

"_Will that complete your order?" _Jordan asks.

"Can I also get three trenta cups of ice" The alien kicks, "And a birthday cake pop… make that two." I think of Naya.

"Of course, I will have your totally for you at the window" She says, I thank her and pull forward to wait my turn to pay. I put my hand on my stomach, and immediately my hand gets kicked. "Hey you in there watch it, or I won't give you that cake pop I just ordered for you."

I pay for my drinks and head to the studio on the way I have devoured both cake pops, "So much for one of those being for your mom." I say.

My phone rings, I push the button on the stereo and Naya's voice fills the car. "Hey baby, are you on your way?"

"Hi love, yes we are almost there." The alien is kicking like crazy, always does when it hears Naya's voice.

"How is our little alien any how?" She asks.

"Good, kicking away because it hears mama, PS I cant wait to find out the sex so we can stop calling it 'it' and 'alien'" I laugh.

"Me too, today today today!" She sings.

My phone beeped, my mom was calling. "Hey Mom's calling, I am almost there, ten minutes max, love you."

"Love you too, tell Mom hello." Naya says.

"Will do." I click over, "Hi Momma." I say.

"Hey, how are you and baby doing?"

"Great, we're drinking a Starbucks; and just ate two cake pops, alien is happy."

"Why must you call my grandchild an alien?"

"Because mom, I feel like I am being invaded by aliens; but I won't have to after today!"

"I know, what time is your appointment?" she asks.

"Two-thirty" I say as I pull into the studio parking lot.

"And what are you doing until then?" mom asks.

"Hanging out at the recording studio with Nay, and then hopefully she will feed me before the appointment."

"Have you talked to Tay lately?"

There is was the hundred dollar question, and I could actually say I could and that things were pretty good between us right now, all three of us actually.

"Yeah, last night after his game… he kind of wanted to come for the ultrasound but had another game tonight so he cant swing it. I am going to text pictures though."

"I am glad things seem to be cordial between the three of your guys now."

Me too, they weren't at first, but we have come along way since then; Naya realized there was no reason to hate Taylor, he didn't do anything wrong in this situation, he treated me right and loved me, I was the one whom fell out of love with him. And taylor had come to realize I was happy, and in love and Nay treated me great, and I was never going to take his child away from him and neither was Nay, though she was going to be in their live in a huge way. In the beginning I had no idea how this was going to go, but it seems to be falling into place well; Naya wants to be involved heavily in its little life and we have even talked marriage as of recently. I cant help but smile when I think of that word, my life is pretty damn perfect right now I must say.

"Yeah, me too" I say.

"When can you guys come see me?" that is my mom's favorite question as of lately, I swear once this baby is born she is going to have to move here or we are going to be In AZ all the time.

"Um, I am not sure, I will talk to nay about it today." I say "I love you mom."

"I love you too dear, you call me as soon as you are done with the appointment okay, first call."

"You got it Mom, love you talk to you later."

"Love you bug, bye."

I hang up and grab the trays of Starbucks off the seat, "Everyone is excited to find out who you are..." I say talking to my child, "I think you're a boy, I just have a feeling."

"Hiii!" Nay greets me as I walk into the studio, like she hasn't seen me in months, I love this, that she gets excited to see me, that she misses me after just a few hours.

"Hi baby" I put the drinks down on the table and kiss her.

"Okay gross" John says walking over to greet me. He hugs me, I hand him his frap. "Thank you you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted too.'' I smile. "How's work going?" I ask.

"Good, your girl here is FANTASTIC."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Oh please" Naya says putting a straw in her tea.

"Take fifteen Nay, hang with your girlfriend and kid, I am going to make some calls, then we can finish this track and you can go."

I love the sound of "her kid", I know biologically it's not hers, but Naya is such a big part of my life now, and going to be a permanent part I decided I wanted her to be one in this baby's life as well, that is a night I will never forget.

_"Hey babe." I said lighting the candles in the bathroom, the tub was almost full and Naya was on the couch thinking I was going to get in alone, she had no idea I had done this for us. _

_"Yeah" she hollered. _

_"Can you come here a minute, I need you." Within seconds Nay was standing in the doorway shocked at the romantic setting I had created in there, "Will you join me?" I asked. _

_She nodded and slipped her clothes off, _at this point Naya and I had been together about two months, things had gotten serious fast; I think it may have been the intense friendship we started out with.

_"I love you." I said, I was sitting in front of her laying back. _

_"I love you too." Her hands rested on my stomach. _

_"What are we going to do...? I asked _

_"About what? _

_"All of it, us, the baby, our relationship?" _

_"Well as far as us and our relationship goes, we are going to be happy, forever, hopefully, if that's what you want." She paused. I nodded. "And as far as this child goes, I am going to do whatever you want me to, this is your baby, well yours and Taylor's baby and I am going to be who ever you want me to be to it." _

_"But who do you want to be?" I know who I want her to be but I am not sure what she wants still. _

_"I want to raise this child with you, and him of course I understand that it is his baby and I have no intent in taking that away from him, but in a perfect world, I would be his mama and we would be together. _

_"Like how together?" _

_"I want to marry you Heather, I hope that doesn't scare the shit out of you already but I know its what I want in the future. I want to marry you and be with you and raise this baby with you."_

Are you stoked to find out today?" Nay asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So stoked." I nod.

"Still think that little alien is a boy?" She asks taking me feet and placing them on her lap, she starts to rub them, damn that feels good.

"Yes, I do."

"Me too." she smiles' "How's mom?"

"Good,"I say she wants us to come visit soon." I figure she is going to say the same thing as normal, that she would love to but she has to record.

"Yeah we should try and go next week." she says taking me off guard.

"Really?" I ask with a smile.

"Really, I only have 2 more tracks to record should be done by Friday and then we can pack up and go for a week or so, I don't have to be on set for glee until the end of the month again."

"Oh my gosh YAY! I am going to tell mom after the ultrasound." I kissed Naya, you're the best!"

"Yeah and we can see Tay while we are there too." I looked at her a little stunned she brought up the idea herself. "What he is our sons father." She smiled.

"Son?" I smirk.

"Yeah, its a boy, I know it!" she says.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-  
**review review review, they equal love and equal an update if you want it. ps IWAY TOMORROW YAY YAY YAY! lovelovelove you all!**


End file.
